Hogwarts ANIMEted Year 1
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: REWRITTEN Harry Potter Mass Crossover A bunch of anime characters end up at Hogwarts for magic training. Because darkness from all the worlds is coming...


**Harry Potter Mass Crossover**

**Hogwarts ANIME-ted; Year 1**

By: Gema J. Gall

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once... I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Saint Tail, Card Captor Sakura, any of the Digimon seasons, Pokémon, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Magic Knights Rayearth, Clover, Ah! My Goddess, Fushigi Yugi, Marmalade Boy, Angelic Layer, Inu-Yasha, Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke, Wish, Fruits Basket, Shaman King, Cowboy Bebop, Tsubasa, El Hazard (mangas), Red Moon, Ayashi No Ceres, Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind, Haunted Junction, Witch Hunter Robin, Naruto, Seraphim Call, Dragon Half, .hack/SIGN, .hack/Legend of the Twilight, Escaflowne (mangas), My-HiME, Laputa; Castle in the Sky, Steam Detectives, Alice 19th, Bottle Fairy, Shaolin Sisters, Bleach, YuYu Hakusho, One Piece, Chaosic Rune, D.N.Angel, Final Fantasy Unlimited, Full Metal Alchemist, Hikaru No Go, Nadia of the Blue Water, Read or Die (TV and OVA), or Kingdom Hearts. I do own the Princess of the Forest series and Shayla. And yes, I know I'm insane for starting a fic with so many series in it while I have so many other fics going. Oh well, who wants to be sane and normal anyways? Normal is boring. Now come, join me in my madness!

Brief Synopsis: I got the idea about a bunch of anime characters heading to Hogwarts to learn magic when I was petting my rabbit (no kidding). Now the character list is long enough as is, so I had to cut a few of the cast of each series out. Sorry if your favorite character from said series doesn't appear, save in conversations. Pretty much this series will follow the events in the Harry Potter books, but there will be modifications, to keep it interesting and to give all the characters stuff to do. Hopefully y'all will be able to catch on fairly quickly. Any questions, ask.

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Prologue, two years before the first book...

A storm was raging on the outside. It pelted the window panes and flooded the gutters. The wind howled and shrieked. Thunder crashed dangerously close. None the less, two people were inside, trying to hold a casual conversation.

They were in the top north tower of an enormous stone building, drinking tea. One was a woman who could compete for a gypsy in her dress. The other was an aged man with long white hair and beard.

"Quite the weather we're having, right Sibyll?" asked the man.

"Yes," she sighed. "Weather like this clouds the inner eye." The man merely nodded and took a sip of tea.

CRACK! There was an exceptionally loud crash of thunder, that had two do with its nearness.

The man calmly continued what he was doing, but the lady seemed to have collapsed. He looked up at her, puzzled. Then she started to speak, though she was not in control of what she was saying.

"The time is coming, twice coming, when darkness shall arise," were the words that came out of her mouth. "The greatest darkness known to us shall return. But with it shall come more shadows, shadows from lands far, far away. Be warned! Seek out the lights from the land were darkness comes. Train them well. The time is coming, twice coming..."

"Prof. Trelawney?" asked the man.

She had collapsed back into her chair, unconscious. She was breathing hard, as if the just passed event had taken all her strength.

The man looked up, concern crossing his wrinkled brow. "The time is coming," he repeated. "Twice coming... Coming in two years... Then we haven't much time to summon those from other lands... far away..."

2


End file.
